MISSION START!
by cronapower
Summary: what if their was 11 other students in class zero? WARNING THIS IS A YAOI BOY ON BOY DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT paring is Nine x Miguel and Jack x Miugel and Nine x Miugel x Jack and Jack x Miguel x Nine, oh and theri will be side paring as well


Final fantasy class zero chapter 1

_Ten years ago_

A young woman came into a room that was white and had desks and other school equipment in it, behind her was a young boy with short black hair and hazel eyes he was wearing a gray shirt with gray pants and in his hand was a stick.

"Now Miguel no more running around the place ok" the woman said to the boy as she kneeled down to see him. "But I want to find an adventure" the boy said as he pouted at the woman.

"But what if you got lost who would find you then?" the woman said "Besides I think you had enough adventure today" she said as she stood up "Now go play with the others I'll call you all when it's time to eat ok?" she said as she stared down at the boy.

"Alright Mother!" Miguel said as he ran off to where the others were.

_Ten years after_

As the battle raged on nine people each dressed in red hooded coats walked into the battle field, as they were walking many people noticed them and quested if they were friend or foe the only part of their faces that were visible were their mouths and hands, by their body structure you could tell which one was a girl and which was a boy easily.

All of them had weapons like a spear and a scythe to a staff and a boomerang. Once they stopped walking they all stood in opposite directions and each of them threw off their coats at the same time. The army of Suzaku then knew where they came from some of them even came from that school.

Those black jackets, the white pants and red skirts they all knew them too well but they never saw red capes before. The boy in the middle with the staff swiped his staff to the side "Class zero! Team two! Mission start!" the boy yelled and all of them started to attack the enemies and some ran to them and attacked them.

Once the boy yelled out mission start the girl beside him ran and attacked people with her sword, she had black shoulder length hair and blue eyes she was wearing a black jacket with a red cape that went up too her hips, and had a red skirt with a brown belt and had black stockings and black boots and in her had was a curved one sided sword.

Behind her was a boy with a boomerang he had the same jacket as the girl did but his cape was up to his chest, he had white dressed pants and black boots, he had short black hair and hazel almost gold eyes.

Next to the boy was a girl wielding two guns, she had long brown hair tied into a low pony tail and orange eyes and glasses, she had the black jacket and the red cape up to the hands and instead of a skirt she had white pants and brown shoes.

A few meters away from them was a tall boy with brown hair and green eyes and was wilding a chain mace, he was wearing a black jacket with his cape in a knot and had black pants instead of white pants and black shoes.

Next to him was a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes she had in her hands a spear, she was wearing the black jacket and she had no cape on and her skirt was up to her knees and had black knee high boots.

The boy who yelled out earlier was standing where he was and he had shoulder length spiky black hair and some of his bangs swept over his right side of his face and kept their by a light blue hair clip and had hazel almost gold eyes. He had a shorter black jacket and his red cape was longer than the others it was up to his knees, he had white pants with black roller blades with light blue buckles on it and had a brown belt and on it was a feathered sash that went from his left hip to the back and to the right hip but not in front. And in his hands was a staff and on his belt was a large light blue saber.

Next to him was an older boy with short black hair and hazel eyes he had a light blue orb floating around him he had a black jacket and his red cape on and had white pants and brown shoes.

Next to both of them was a girl with short black hair and magenta eyes, in her hand was a harp. She was wearing a black jacket and her cape was on her hips she had a red skirt with white legging and black boots.

And a few more meters away from them was a girl with black hair that was up to her hips and had purple eyes with glasses. In her hand was a scythe and her uniform was the same as the rests but her skirt had frills at the end of it.

"Terry help out Matthew and Ashley!" the boy yelled out to the girl with the sword, who just nodded and jumped back to the girl with the two guns and the boy with the boomerang. "Miguel we need more back up!" the girl with the spear yelled out as she held back a soldier "Alright!" Miguel said and spun around and made his staff go in a 180 degree angle.

When Miguel did this about a dozen lights came out of the crystal in Miguel's staff, and all the lights came together and made a giant bird with ribbons wrapped around it "Go Valefor attack!" Miguel yelled and Valefor started to attack. "We need to more back up!" Miguel thought as he held his staff tighter "Jan, sempai I am going to do a multiple summon so stand back" Miguel said and loosened his grip on the staff.

"But Miguel you can't do that yet!" Jan said and blocked Miguel from doing anything "If we don't do anything well die" Miguel said and jumped above Jan, and as Miguel landed about 20 lights came out of the staff and they formed a mechanical wolf with a cannon on its back, and another made a hooded figure with a black robe covering it and had a scythe in its hand, and the last one made a being made of fire.

Miguel collapsed from use of too magic but held on to a broken column to stand "Gaia, Death, and Flair help us!" Miguel said as he slid to the ground. As the sounds screams and bullets filled the air all Miguel could do was not pass out, "You over did it this time you fool" a clam but strict voice said and felt a hand on his shoulder.

Miguel raised his head up to see a boy with coiffed blond hair and had the same uniform as Miguel and the others did in his right hand was a katana and his left hand was on Miguel's shoulder. And behind him was a young woman with long black hair with her bangs clipped back with a green barrette and glasses, she also had the same uniform as well.

"Queen, Jack you're here but where are the others?" Miguel said and tried to stand up but ended up falling into Jack's arms. "Ace and the others are fighting we were sent to get you by Justin" Jack said as he carried Miguel bridle style.

"Sempai sent you?" Miguel said as he rested his head on Jack's chest, which made the older boy blush and Queen just scoffed at Jack "Anyways yes he did so let's get you back to the airship now" Queen said and took out her sword and ran to where the airship was, with Jack and Miguel behind her.

Once they got back to the airship Jack put Miguel on one of the benches inside of it and turned to face a young man with short, spiky blond hair and a scarred face. He was a disheveled uniform and had a long spear next to him. "Nine can you stay here with Miguel until he gets his power back?" Queen asked more liked told him "Fine" Nine grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

The minuet Queen and Jack left, Nine let his eyes wonder to Miguel who was in front of him and fast asleep he looked absolute rape- I mean cute the way he curled up in a ball. Nine was a pervert in every sense of way so he could not help look down where the end of his jacket was to see some of his stomach "He should really not over use his magic" Nine thought.

"…Nine….." Miguel mumbled as he stretched showing more of his stomach, Nine looked at Miguel with a raised eye brow, could he be having 'those' types of dreams "….Baka….." Miguel finished off and Nine just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh so I'm stupid now huh? Well I'll just have to teach Miguel how smart I am then" Nine said and walked over to Miguel and took off his jacket.

WARNING THIS IS A YAOI PART! DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Once Miguel woke up he felt refreshed and happy, but that happiness soon turned to fear as he found himself in only his black under shirt with his arms above his head, and Nine above him in only his tank top and his jacket holding Miguel's hands. "W-What are you doing Nine?" Miguel asked the older boy "Oh I want to know what am I to you Miguel-Chan" Nine said as he drew his face closer to Miguel.

"W-What d-do y-you m-mean Nine?" Miguel said and hoped he did not talk in his sleep again last time that happed he was beaten up Michelle for saying something bad. "Well while you were asleep I overheard you calling me a baka" Nine said next to Miguel's ear "So I decided to show you just how smart I am" Nine said and licked Miguel's ear.

"W-What do you mean?!" Miguel said as he flinched when Nine licked his ear, "Well instead of just telling you I was going to show you how smart I am in intercourse" Nine said and pressed his forehead to Miguel's. "You mean you're going to do 'that' to me against my will that's rape?!" Miguel said as he stared at Nine with wide eyes "Well if you like it it's not rape" Nine said and started to lick Miguel's neck.

"Nine stop it!" Miguel gasped out as Nine bite his neck "You taste like chocolate" Nine said and leaned down until their lips were close to each other until…..

THIS IS THE END OF THE YAOI PART! HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

"NINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Queen yelled out as she saw what Nine was doing to Miguel, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MIGUEL?!" Michelle yelled out as she saw how uncomfortable Miguel looked. "Oh hi" Nine said meekly and before Nine could do anything he was shoot at by Ashley, a spear was thrown by Michelle, and boomerang was thrown at his head.

"YOU BASTEARD!" Nikki yelled out as she swung her scythe at the older boy but was held back by Seven and Sice. And the whole ride back to the school was filled with screams and the sound of weapons clashing.

Once they got to the school everyone got out of the airship and Miguel was on top of Gaia and its tail was extended and wrapped around Nine's body "Hey let me go damn't!" Nine yelled out as he tried to escape. "Why should I?" Miguel said and turned his head back to look at Nine. "I'm going to kill you Miguel once I get out of this!" Nine yelled out causing people walking by them to stare at the two.

"As if before you could do that Queen will hit you" Miguel laughed out "Miguel hurry up Mother want's to tell us something!" Terry yelled out and ran to the class with Nikki and Michelle where Mother probable was in. "Mother's here?" both Nine and Miguel said at the same and Miguel let Gaia disappear and Nine stood up "Hurry we can't keep Mother waiting!" Miguel said and ran after Terry and the others.

Once they got their everyone was in line in order of their numbers from number 1 who was Ace to number 24 who was Shaun, Nine casually walked over to stand in between Eight and Jack, as Miguel ran over to stand between Terry and Jan. "What do you think we did for Mother to be here?" Terry whispered nervously as she talked to Miguel and Jan, "I don't know but maybe it's about what happened when we went to do a mission in the dessert?" Jan said as she looked at Terry with a week smile.

"Oh don't remind me!" Miguel said out loud but did not notice everyone looking at him, "That mission ended horrible for us, we were all have starved to death and had hallucinations for three days" Miguel said. "That's not true!" Nikki said as she glared at Miguel.

"And you're denying this Nikki?" Shaun said as he remembered every single thing that happened that day "Says the one who was trying to burn a rock that day" King said as he sneered at the chain mace wielder. Soon everyone was in an argument about what happened that day.

That was what their Mother saw when she walked inside "Hello my children" Arecia said as she looked at all of them. "Mother!" they all said at the same time and went back into a line "Now I need to talk to all of you it is of great importance" Arecia said as she walking to the front of the class.

"It is about what happened at the dessert" she added in and looked at them with a raised eyebrow "I have come to the conclusion you all don't know how to cook, so I have put you all in cooking class" Arecia said and it was silent for a couple of seconds "WHAT?!" most if not all of them shouted "I think it's a good thing to do" Queen said with her arms over her chest. "Same what's so wrong with cooking?" Miguel said as he tilted his head to the side "Let's see have you seen any of us cook before?" Shaun said as he tried not to make a run out of this classroom and hide in his dorm.

"Hay I can make pancakes!" Matthew said as he hopped up and down on one leg "Yeah but that does not count because you made a stove go on fire" Ashley said as she stopped Matthew from falling to the ground. "You are all going and it's final" Arecia said and walked out of the class room.

"Well this is just great" King said sarcastically as he sat down on a chair "Hay think on the bright side of this" Trey said "Yeah we don't have to order take-out anymore" Michelle said. "True" King said "Well I am going to my room and going to sleep so see you later" Miguel said and walked out of the class room.

As Miguel walked he pulled up his sleeve on his left arm to see a gold bracelet with a rectangular with XVIII written on it and next to the rectangular was a ring with a green gem on it. "Why is this always with me it's not like there is any importance to it?" Miguel thought as he looked at the ring, "Hey Miguel wait up!" a voice called out "Oh hi Jack" Miguel said as he turned around to see Jack running up to him.

"Well after you left we all talked and agreed it would be good if we wear regular clothes for cooking" Jack said before Miguel could say anything "Oh ok then, but where is the others then?" Miguel said as he tilted his head to the side causing Jack to get a faint blush on his face. "Oh um well they decided to stay in class and do stuff I think" Jack said as he forgot what they were all going to do but he did know they stayed at class, "Oh so what are you going to do then?" Miguel said "Oh um well I thought you might want some company" Jack said.

"Ok them well I was going to my room you can stay there with me until we have class" Miguel said and walked with Jack to his room. As they walked Miguel noticed that Jack seemed happier than usually "Hey want to hear a joke?" Jack said "Sure" Miguel said as he looked up at Jack "What do you get when Nine tries to put a light bulb in the ceiling?" Jack said "I don't get it" Miguel said with a raised eyebrow "He can't because Seven and Queen kicked his ass too hard for him to get up" Jack laughed. "Oh…..OH!" Miguel said as he stopped and fell on the ground laughing.

"Oh my Etro that is too good!" Miguel gasped out as he tried to stand up with a help of Jack "I know but we can't tell Nine or he will kill us both" Jack laughed out as he finally helped out Miguel from the ground "My clothes" Miguel said as he looked at them they were covered in blood, dirt and were in shreds "Wow I guess we all never noticed that" Jack said as he looked at Miguel's clothes.

"I guess but we were going to your room anyways so you can change their" Jack added in "Then let's get going!" Miguel said as he ran to where the dorms are with Jack behind him. One they got their they walked to the 2nd floor and went to the door with the words XVIII/XXII written on it and they both went inside in the room was two beds on with light red bed sheets and the other with green bed sheets on it next to each was a night stands the one next to the green bed sheets had books and other things on it and the other one had not that much on it. And on the far right was a bathroom and had a long table in the middle of the room and two dressers on either side of the room.

"Mine is the green one you can sit their" Miguel said as he walked to his dresser and took out some clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom and closed the door and Jack could hear the sound of water running. As Miguel was taking his shower Jack looked at the room and saw Miguel's side of the room had more stuff on it, like books to binders to even a stuffed chocobo, a moogle, to a tonbarry "I never knew Miguel liked stuffed animals" Jack thought as he picked up the stuffed moogle.

"Well this is surprising" Jack laughed out and sat on Miguel's bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Once Miguel came out of the bathroom he was wearing a lose T-shirt with the number 0 on it and jogging pants on his hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his eyes were more clear, "Hay Jack wake up" Miguel said as he pinched the older boys cheeks.

"Come on Jack wake up!" Miguel tied again and sat on the older boy and started to slap Jack, "What's so wrong with sitting on a person's lap it does not do any harm, I mean one time I sat on Nine's lap once but we were kids then…." Miguel thought as he continued to slap Jack. "Stop it" Jack wined as he woke up to see Miguel sitting on him and the younger boy slapping him "Then wake up when I start to pinch you" Miguel said as he got off of Jack.

"Come on and go to your room and get changed" Miguel said as he and Jack walked out of his room, "You go on ahead I'll catch up" Jack said as he ran to his room leaving Miguel alone in the hallway "Fine" Miguel mumbled and walked out of the dorm. Once Miguel came out of the building he saw Nikki and Queen walk out of the girls dorm "Hay Nikki! Queen!" Miguel said as he ran up to the two girls.

"Hi Miguel" Nikki said as Miguel catched up with them "Hello" Queen said as she looked at Miguel "So are you excited about cooking?" Miguel said as he hopped up and down as he walked with both of them. "I just hope I don't burn something" Nikki said as she scratched the back of her head "I think it is a good thing for our class" Queen said as they walked to where the class would be.

"Hay Miguel did you like Nine doing 'those' thing to you?" Cinque said as she ran up to them with Michelle, Ashley and Deuce behind her, ever since Michelle and Ashley showed Cinque a yaoi manga she has been so bent on paring Miguel with someone. "Um I don't know!" Miguel said very fast and they all did not hear what he said "Oh yeah right Miguel you so liked it" Ashley said as she finally understood what Miguel said, "Shut up Ashley" Miguel said as he pouted at the orange eyed girl.

"Miguel want to know something about that pout?" Michelle said as she was grinning on the inside "Sure" Miguel said as he looked at Michelle "If you do that to either Jack or Nine they would do anything for you" Michelle said "Really but why though?" Miguel said as he tilted his head to the side. "Oh no reasons just try it when you see them ok" Ashley said as she was laughing on the inside "Ok" Miguel said as he started to talk with Deuce now, Queen just looked at Michelle and Ashley with a raised eyebrow it was pretty obvious that Nine and Jack liked Miguel in a more than friends way.

They all figured it out when Miguel turned 12 both of them started to be more close to Miguel like doing things for him, like letting him sleep on their laps or stuff like that. And Miguel was 15 now and he still does not know of their true feelings.

Once they got their they saw everyone else in their regular clothes "But Matthew we share a room I did not see you their?" Miguel said "I have clothes in my locker you know" Matthew said as he looked at Miguel "Oh yeah I forgot about that" Miguel said as he blushed "Anyways I just want to get this over with" Matthew said as he sat on a chair.

Everyone heard the door opening to see Jack there, his face red and looked like he just saw something horrible "You ok Jack?" Terry said as she saw Jack "I-I saw Kurasame in an APRON!" Jack wailed "And?" King said looking at Jack like he had grown to heads. "What about me wearing an apron is so wrong Jack?" Kurasame said as he walked in to the class room with his faithful tonbarry by his side.

They were both wearing aprons the tonbarry's had a pictures of knifes on it and Kurasame had chocobos on his. "Now before we start to cook I will put you in teams of three or two and I will also put what you all will be cooking" Kurasame said and went to the chalk board and started to writ all their names down.

Ace, and Ashley = mac and cheese

Deuce and King and Matthew = pop tarts

Trey and Justin (sempai) and Jan = cake

Cater and Shaun = pancakes

Cinque and Michelle = cup cakes

Sice and Nikki and Queen = pasta

Seven and Eight and Terry = salad

Nine and Miguel and Jack = pizza

"That's no fucking fair! Why do they get to make something so easy!" Nine yelled as he pointed at Seven, Eight and Terry. And before Nine could say anything else he was punched in the face by Seven "Shut up and get cooking Nine!" was all the silver haired woman said and walked back to Terry and Eight and started to help them make the salad.

"Nine could you get us some tomato sauce please" Miguel said as brought out some dough from the frigid "Sure" Nine mumbled as he walked to where Seven, Nikki, and Queen was to get some tomato sauce. "This dough is so hard!" Miguel said as he tried to soften it "Water!" Miguel said and summoned a small ball of water and made the ball of water hover over the dough and let it fall on to the dough.

"Is it soft now?" Miguel said as he poked it with a spoon, "What are you doing Miguel?" Jack said as he saw Miguel poke the dough with a spoon. "I want to see if it's still hard" Miguel said and poked the dough one more time and the spoon broke into pieces "How is that possible!?" Miguel said as he stepped back with wide eyes.

"Ok it want to play let's play" Miguel said as he summoned his rapier "Aero!" Miguel said and it was picked up and was now in the air, "Aquastrike" Miguel said and slashed his sword at it. "How is this possible it's still hard?" Miguel all but screamed "Hey Miguel I got the toma-" Nine said as he leaned down and was cut off because of a pair of lips pressing against his, whose lips were they? They were Miguel's but Miguel just stood there with wide eyes "Of all the times he come back is when I am about to get a hammer to smash that damn dough?!" Miguel thought as he felt being pressed against the counter.

Everyone saw thing and dropped what they were holding which was not good for Shaun since Cinque dropped a frying pan on his foot. It then registered in their minds of what was happening "Nine and Miguel are kissing, more like Nine is then Miguel, and why are Miguel's eyes closing!?" all of this ran through their heads.

And truth be told Miguel's eyes were slowly closing "Damn't Miguel keep your eyes OPEN your stronger than this!" a voice in Miguel's head yelled at the summoner, "Oh just enjoy it and KISS him back you know you want to!" another voice said but this one was more happy "Damn why is this happening to me?" Miguel thought as his eyes were closing now. "He is a good kisser though" Miguel thought as his eyes were now fully shut and a deep red blush on his face "Ok guys break it up you can do this on your spare time!" Ashley said as she and Ace pulled them apart.

Both Miguel and Nine had red faces due from the lack of air and Miguel's eyes were wide "Um back to cooking!" Miguel said as he turned around to meet the evil dough again "Is it just me or is that thing smirking?" Miguel thought as he looked at it.

"Hay Miguel why don't we do take this somewhere else because I am sure I am going to take something much more" Nine said as he pressed his body to Miguel's back and wrapped his arms around Miguel's hips. "O-Ok j-just do something" Miguel said as he felt 'something' being pressed against his lower region "Alright I'll take you up on that" Nine said.

"Why won't this damn thing go soft!?" Miguel thought as he started to smash it with every magical spell he had. "Aero! Water! Fire! Thunder! Blizzard!" Miguel yelled out as he casted them at the dough "Miguel there is a wrapper on it" Jack said as he picked it and saw the wrapper on it.

"Oh I knew that" Miguel blushed feeling like he made a total fool of himself, "Why does he have to blush like that does he want to get ravished?" Jack thought as he restrained himself from kissing Miguel right there. "You are too cute to be real" Jack thought "Um Jack to tight!" Miguel said as he tried to get out of Jack's hold who was hugging the boy without Jack realizing "Oh sorry Miguel I did not know" Jack said as he looked down at Miguel and let go of Miguel and soon everyone was now cooking their food.

Two hours later

"Know let me get this straight you" Kurasame said as he pointed at Nikki "Threw a cup cake at Nine" he said as he waved his hand at Nine "For touching Miguel's lower region" He added and looked at everyone else now, they were all covered in food and other stuff he could not imagine was possible. "Yes" Nikki hung her head low as she said this. "And how did this include you all?" Kurasame said as he looked at each and every one of them now to see some of them had pan cake on then, Seven had one on her head, and was that a pan on Shaun's head?.

"I think it was because I accidently threw our pizza in the air and it landed on Sice's head" Miguel said as he also hung his head low, "Alright then you all will clean this up as the punishment" Kurasame said and walked out of the room. Once Kurasame left everyone turned to glear at Nine "I say Nine dose this all by himself" Michelle said "Agreed" everyone all said and all walked out of the room, "You're not leaving?" Nine said as he looked at Miguel with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I can't leave someone I care about behind now can I?" Miguel said as he walked over to Nine "Ok then but it will be hard for you since you're so tiny" Nine said as he patted Miguel's head with a grin on his face. "I am going to ignore that" Miguel said as he swatted Nine's hand away from his head, "Fine but if you're going to help me, you do the floors and I'll put away the stuff" Nine said as he started to put away the stuff.

As they were cleaning Nine would look at Miguel whenever he could "Wow I wonder what Miguel looks like in a made costume" Nine thought as he fantasied about it, once they were done cleaning the room "Finally" Miguel said as he sat on a chair but he was picked up and placed on Nine's lap, and gasped when Nine licked his cheek. "You had some cake on you" Nine mumbled as he licked Miguel's other cheek now.

"Thank you Nine" Miguel said as he blushed as Nine's arms wrapped around Miguel's waist, "Are you ok with this" Nine asked the younger boy as he rested his head on his shoulders. "I am ok with this why would I not be I mean I am just sitting on you" Miguel said as he looked at Nine "My gosh he is too innocent" Nine thought as he picked up Miguel and placed him on top of a table.

"I mean this" Nine said as he kissed Miguel's lips, as they were kissing Miguel, Nine held Miguel's left hand and lifted it to where Nine's heart was and Nine could here Nine's heartbeat going faster than it should probable be. "Wait stop Nine" Miguel said as Nine stopped kissing Miguel in-between each word, "I can't I've waited so long for this Miguel I am sorry" Nine said as he kissed Miguel more eagerly now.

Inside of the school if there was still people inside anyone could hear the sounds of clothes ripping and the sounds of moaning and screams of pleaser, after two hours they were both putting on their clothes "I can't believe we just did 'that' and on a table too!" Miguel said as he put on what's left of his pants and shirt "Well it was enjoyable for both of us though" Nine said as he walked over to Miguel and kissed his cheek he was only in his pants so far. "So that's how you've felt about me this whole time?" Miguel said as his eyes started to wonder to Nine's body "He has abs wow I never knew that and look at the chest it's so ho-wait what am I saying I don't like Nine like that!" Miguel yelled at himself in his head.

"Miguel my eyes are up here" Nine said as he lifted his head and looked into Miguel's eyes and kissed the younger boys forehead. "I knew that!" Miguel cried out and stepped back from Nine, who just grinned at Miguel as he had a blush on his face.

"And yes I felt this way about you for as long as I can remember you don't know how many times I just fantasize about doing so many this to your body" Nine said as he got distracted by looking at Miguel's body. "Let's just go home now" Miguel mumbled as he walked out of the class with a limp and Nine behind him "Which one thought yours or mine?" Nine said as he walked up to Miguel now, "Yours I don't want Matthew to see me like this" Miguel said as he glared at Nine.

"Alright them!" Nine said as he picked up Miguel and ran to where his room was and once they got their Nine showed Miguel just how much he had wanted him in a lot of ways.

The next morning

Everyone was in class now and were talking when Miguel came and walked into the classroom and he had several hicky's on his neck and was walking with a limp and Nine came behind him he was more lively and had a couple hicky's on his neck as well. "Miguel why were you not in our room last night?" Matthew said as he looked at Miguel as he sat next to Jan and Terry "Oh um well because I was studying in the library and I must of slept their" Miguel said as fast as his mind came up with it.

Everyone but Matthew, Terry and Nikki knew it was a lie and thought of different things Miguel could have done that night, "Ok then" Matthew said and want back to doing his homework "Miguel you should not sleep there who knows what someone would do to you if they saw you?" Terry said as she looked at Miguel. "Yeah Miguel who knows what someone would do to you" Nine said as he looked at Miguel with a smirk on his face, "Shut up Nine Miguel hissed out. "Ok everyone settle down time for class to begin" Kurasame said as he entered the class and everyone started to write down what was on the board.

THIS IS A YAOI PART!DONT LIKE DONT READ!

About two hours class was soon over and Miguel went to the bathroom to wash his hands "What really happened last night?" Jack said as he pinned Miguel to the wall.

"N-Nothing happened Jack" Miguel said as he tried to free himself from Jack's hold but the older boy was more muscular and stronger than him "Bullshit Miguel I know fully well something happened now tell me or I'll do something I will regret" Jack said as his face was right in front of Miguel's now. "L-Like what?" Miguel said as he was now afraid of what's going to happen "This" Jack said and kissed Miguel on the lips and slipped his toughen into Miguel's mouth.

"First Nine now Jack!" Miguel thought and as he tried to push Jack off again "I'll tell you just stop kissing me!" Miguel gasped out When Jack pulled away for air "Fine then tell me" Jack said but he still had his body over Miguel so he won't run away. "I ah slept w-with Nine" Miguel mumbled as he turned his head away from Jack "You what?" Jack said with wide eyes "He said he slept with me Jack are you deaf?" A voice said as the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Nine!" Miguel and Jack said as they saw him "Hi and yes me and Miguel slept together Jack" Nine smirked at them "Oh I see" Jack said as he let go of Miguel with his head down like a kicked puppy "I guess I'll get going then" Jack said as he was about to go but someone hugged him from behind "Don't go please" Miguel said as he hugged Jack tighter now "You so want them both Miguel just tell them!" a voice in Miguel's head said. "But Miguel aren't you dating Nine though?" Jack said as he looked at Miguel and then Nine "I-I want you b-both" Miguel said as he bit his lip as what he just said and he felt someone start to kiss the back of his neck "I guess we'll have to share him Jack" Nine said as he continued to kiss Miguel neck.

"You are so FUCKED literally and metaphorically!" another voice said inside of Miguel head as Miguel could not help but agree "Miguel are you sure you want this?" Jack said as he pressed himself against Miguel who pressed himself against Nine. "Yes" Miguel said as he looked up at Jack "Alright then no holding back!" Nine said as ripped of Miguel's jacket. And all three of them were not found for half of the school day.

THE IS THE END OF THE YAOI PART! HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

"What's taking them so long I mean class is almost over" Jan said as she put away he homework, "Were back" Miguel huffed as he walked into the class with Nine and Jack behind him both were smiling as if they just saw a moogle looking like Kurasame. "What took you guys so long?" Matthew said as he looked at them. "We got lost" Miguel said as he sat next to Terry and took out a couple books from his bag, one was green with gold borders and on the front it said GREEN MAGE on it, another was light blue with silver borders and had MAGIC ATTACKS on it, the one next to it was black with white borders and had BLACK MAGE on it, and next to it was a white book with black borders and had WHITE MAGE on it, and the last one was red with brown borders and had RED MAGE on it.

"Why don't you have one for summoning?" Nikki said as she looked at all the books as the books had sticky tape on the pages. "I do it's just that I did not bring it" Miguel said as he opened the red book and started to read it.

"Hey Miguel what page are you on for green mage?" Terry asked the boy as she took out the same books from her bag "Um I think page 458 I am learning how to cast group de-buffs now" Miguel said as he looked at the blue eyed girl. "Thanks I am at page 432 still it's so complicated" Terry said as she opened the book "What is it telling you to do?" Miguel said as he closed the book and brought out his green mage book.

"It say I have to try doing an elemental buff spell" Terry said as she showed Miguel the book and everyone saw the words were very small and the page had some hand signs on it "How can you both read this" Shaun said as he felt his eyes start to hurt from trying to read it. "It's pretty easy" Terry said as she looked at Shaun "I'll help you with this on a mission ok" Miguel said as he looked at Terry.

"Class in your seats now" Kurasame said as he entered the room "Now before we do anything in a couple of days you all will have a mission to do" Kurasame said as he wrote down what it as and his tonbarry gave o the folder with the mission on it "But Frantz and Dom are not yet back from their mission yet" Jan said as she opened the folder, and read it "They are coming back tomorrow" Kurasame said as he finished writing the mission on the board. "Really Ashley said with wide eyes se has not seen then for two weeks already, "They well be here in time for the mission" He said as he looked at all of them "You will also not be wearing you uniforms for this one" He added "Because the mission will be under water" he finished and everyone looked at him with wide eyes "WHAT?" Miguel shouted for all of them.

"I said it will be under water" He said again with a raised eyebrow, "B-But why?" Nikki said "Because there is an important artefact in the bottom of Lake Quinsy" Kurasame said "But isn't that the lake that has a sunken temple?" Queen said as she read the mission it had pictures on it showing the temple and an array of sea life. "Yes that's the one I'll let you all go early today to get ready for the mission and everyone got ready to leave "Miguel are you still coming over to me and Ashley room tonight?" Michelle said as she walked to the summoner "Yeah" Miguel said as he walked out of the room with Michelle next to him.

As Michelle's and Ashley's room

"So what do you think of the mission guys" Jan said as she walked out of the room in P-Js "Well it sure will be insisting that's for sure I mean most of us can't even use our weapons in the water" Terry said as she put her hair in a ponytail. "It sure will be" Miguel mumbled as he finished bradding two locks of his hair on the right side of his head, "I wonder what the artefact is though?" Nikki said as she opened a bag of chips and ate some.

"Change of subject! Me and Ashley found a cool spell that make our hair grow longer!" Michelle said "Really?" Miguel said as he looked at Michelle then Ashley. "Yeah her I'll try it on Ashley" Michelle said as her hand started to glow blue and she threw the blue light at Ashley and once the light hit the gunners head and a light blue grid appeared over Ashley's hair. "See" Ashley said as her hair grew longer and was now up to her hips "Wow I want to try" Terry said with wide eyes "Ok then" Michelle said and did the same spell on Terry and now Terry's hair was past her chest now.

Jan's hair which up very short was now up to her shoulders, Michelle's hair was the longest being her to her ankles, Nikki's was past her thighs, and Miguel's was past his chest now and his two breaded locks of hair was longer now being up to his ankles. "Wow" Miguel said as he looked at his breads "That escalated quickly more than I thought" Michelle said as she held one of the breads "I like it, it looks good on Miguel" Ashley said as she sat down net to Terry and Jan.

"We I am going to sleep now see you in the morning" Terry said as she lay down on the floor "Terry you always sleep so early" Jan complained as she looked at the blue eyed girl. "Well I do this because I don't want to wake up late in the morning" Terry said as she opened her eyes to look at Jan.

"Well then I guess it's my time to go back to my room goodnight" Miguel said as he walked to the door and opened it and walked out of the girl's room, "Goodnight" they all said before he could close their door. "I wonder how everyone will react when they see our new hair styles" Miguel thought as he walked in the dark night "No I am taking him to my room!" a voice yelled out in the dark and Miguel stopped walking all together.

"Yeah right you shear a room with King like he would ever let you take Miguel to your room!" A rough but husky voice yelled back "Ok it's Nine and Jack and they are arguing about me and something else but what?" Miguel thought as he walked closer to see if he can hear more of their conversation. As they were arguing Miguel walked over to them and was still not noticed by them, "Aw they have flowers and is that a- OH GOD Nine you're such a pervert I did not even know you had one of those?" Miguel thought as he started with wide eyes at the piece of rubber in Nine's hands.

"So what you guys talking about?" Miguel said loudly enough for them to realize he was their "MIGUEL!" the both shouted as they looked at him with grins on their faces "Um we were taking about you and which of us do you want to sleep with tonight" Jack said as he scratched the back of his head. "Ok then…I sleep in my bed and you guys sleep in yours" Miguel said as he walked away from them "But wait Miguel that's not fair!" Nine said as he ran and glomped Miguel and started to kiss his neck.

THIS IS A YAOI PART! DONT LIKE DONT READ!

"Ahh" Miguel moaned out as his hands went up to Nine's hair and ran his finger over them, Jack lend down to Miguel's head and kissed him on the lips and started to make out with the younger boy as Nine was now kissing Miguel's shoulders. "I ah can't choose! Oh my God Nine bite their again!" Miguel gasped out as Nine bit Miguel's ear lobe, "Miguel we need you so much" Jack groaned out as he stopped kissing Miguel and started to kiss his neck now.

"Please we can't do this now I want to sleep so badly!" Miguel whimpered out as he tried to pull Nine and Jack off with no success. "Fine but tomorrow we get to have you" Nine said as he pulled away from Miguel and stood up with a pout on his face "Aw don't worry it's only for tonight" Miguel said as he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Nine's cheek.

END OF YAOI PART! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! SORRY IT WAS SHORT!

"Miguel you're a bully" Jack murmured in Miguel's neck as he hugged the boy from behind "I am tired and I don't want to do anything but sleep!" Miguel said as he pulled Jack off of him and glared at both of them "Ok then" Jack said as he felt like the boy was going to eat his head off. "Now I am going to go and sleep in my room and you both go to your own room alright?" Miguel said as he started to walk and looked at them with his neck turned enough to see them, "Alright!" the both said and walked their separate ways to their dorms.

"My feet are sour, I am tired, and I am about to pass out from what we all did today" Miguel thought grumpily as he walked to his dorm and up the stairs and to his and Matthew's room and took out his keys and opened it. "Matthew I'm home" Miguel said softly as he entered the room to see him fast asleep on his bed hugging his pillow "So cute" Miguel thought as he took his chocobo doll and put in in-between Matthew's arm and put his pillow on his head.

"He was doing his homework was he?" Miguel said as he saw on their table was about four books and about a dozen papers on it "Maybe I should get sempai to tutor him or maybe Terry could help him?" Miguel thought as he saw a lot of errors on the papers. "Now that I am thinking about this maybe I also need a tutor as well?" Miguel thought to himself as he thought of it now, "Oh well I'll deal with this in the morning" the summoner thought as he put on a tank top and pajama pants and went to his bed and crawled into it "Goodnight" Miguel yawned out and closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.

The next day

"Wake up Miguel! Wake up wake up already!" A voice said as his hair was being pulled rather roughly "Alright! Alright I'm up!" Miguel yelled out as he sat up and bumped heads with Matthew who was sitting on him. "Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Matthew said as he landed on the ground with a loud thud. "You have such a hard head Matthew" Miguel whimpered as he held his now sour head, "What are you guys doing in here!" Michelle, Ashley, Terry, Jan and Nikki said as they barged into the room.

"Well I was trying to sleep but SOMEONE started to pull my hair and I woke up and we both hit our heads together" Miguel said as he looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Really because from our side we thought you two were doing something entirely different" Jan said with a blush on her face as she said this.

"Ok and why are you guys here not that I don't mind it's just it is 6:00 AM in the morning class dose not start until 7:00 AM?" Miguel yawned out as he got out of his bed and held his pant from falling "We have something to tell everyone before we go to class" Terry said as she turned her head away so she would not see what color boxers Miguel wore. "I never knew you wore chocobo boxers Miguel" Matthew laughed out as he pointed at the summoner's boxers "Shut up!" Miguel yelled at Matthew as he held his pants tighter now, "Well at least I don't have moogle boxers!" Miguel said as he had a red face "What how did you know?" Matthew said as he stopped laughing and looked at Miguel with wide eyes.

"You're wearing them right now!" Michelle laughed out at as she saw what Matthew was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of moogle boxers "Ha!" Miguel said as he stood up and went to his dresser and took out his uniform clothes and a towel and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. "So this is what your room looks like" Nikki said as she and the others walked inside and saw the room it was pretty organized but had some things array like pieces of paper and some others, "So this is what a summoner scroll looks like?" Ashley said as she picked up a scroll as tall as her.

"It sure is tall I wonder if Miguel dose not mind is we opened it?" Nikki said as she took it from Ashley's hands and opened it on the floor, on the scroll was about a dozen pictures of humans and animals and symbols and several bolded words in red ink. "What's this?" Terry said as she pointed at the largest picture on the scroll it was a slim dragon with large wings and ribbons wrapped around it "I don't know but I asked Miguel once and he told me it was a very powerful summon" Matthew said as he looked at it on the outer rim of it was a whole sentence in red ink.

"It is I would have to give up my body for it to appear" Miguel said as he was in the room in his uniform now and his hair a little bit wet "Really is it that strong?" Jan said as she looked at Miguel with a raised eyebrow. "Wow" was all Michelle and Terry and Matthew and Nikki could say as they looked as the scroll "Anyways should we get to class soon its 6:46" Matthew said as he ran to the bathroom with a towel and a uniform in hand.

"Miguel how do you keep this room so tidy?" Michelle said as she walked out of the room to give Matthew some privacy to change once he is done showering "Simple I tell Matthew I'll burn his stuff if he does not clean his part of the room" Miguel said "Wow so mean" Jan mumbled as Matthew walked out with his uniform on him. "I am ready!" Matthew said happily as he walked to them, "Ok then let's go!" Nikki said as she started to walk out of the dorm, "So what did you want to talk about when you all came to our room?" Miguel said as he walked beside Terry and Jan.

"Oh yeah Ace and the others went out on a mission and won't be back until tomorrow" Ashley said as she loaded her gun with new ammo. "So it's just us and Kurasame then" Matthew said as he looked at Ashley with a raised eyebrow "Yup" Michelle said.

Once they got to the class there was two boys one had blue hair and dark blue eyes and instead of white pants he had on shorts and knee high socks and he had no cape on his but had his jacket much longer than the rest of theirs, the other one had light blue eyes and green eyes and had black boots and black pants and his cape was held together by a scarf. "Frantz! Dom!" Ashley said as she tackled both boys "Hi Ashley" the boy with dark blue eyes said softly as he dodged being tackled from the gunner, "Hay wait Frantz don't leave le-!" Dom yelled out as he was tackled to the ground by Ashley.

"Sorry but I don't want to get my clean uniform dirty" Frantz said as he looked down at the other boy with a small smile on his face, "Come on Ashley get off of Dom before he faints from lack of air" Jan said as she and Shaun who was there with Frantz and Dom when the entered helped Ashley off of the boy. "Class please get in your seats now" Kurasame said as he entered the class with his faithful tonbarry next to him, once he said this everyone ran to their seats and sat down "Now instead of doing class for today we will practice on how to do the mission" Kurasame said as he made a flash of light appear on everyone's desks and on it was a collar with red scales on it.

"What's with these things?" Shaun said as he held his up with a raised eyebrow, "These will allow you to breath underwater for as long as you want you will need these for the mission" Kurasame said as he walked to Shaun and picked the collar up and gave it back to Shaun. "Ok then but why do we need them now?" Frantz said as he played with his, "Because we will practise with them so when you use them you are already use to it" Kurasame said.

"Alright then so can you tell us what the artifact is anyways?" Nikki said as she leaned forward with her head on both of her hands "Yes the artifact that you will be looking for is in the depths of the temple and was used by them for centuries until the temple flooded" Kurasame said and stood in front of the class now. "Ok but what is it already!?" Matthew said.

"The artifact that you will be retrieving is called the Crystarium System" Kurasame said to the whole class.

AND THAT THE END OF CHAPTER 1! HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

* * *

**Each of them are numbered no: 16 to no: 26 (they are all black mages)**

**Number 16 Michelle = is the dragoon and the white mage and time mage of the team. Is 15 years old, uses a spear. Trinity attack is named Earth's fall.**

**Number 17 Jan = is the songstress, and the green mage of the team. Is 15 years old, uses a harp. Trinity attack is called Song of madness.**

**Number 18 Miguel = is the red mage, white mage, green mage, summoner of the team. Is 15 years old, uses a staff and a sword. Trinity attack is called Slash & Burn.**

**Number 19 Terry = is the red mage, white mage, green mage and the knight of the team. Is 15 years old, uses a sword. Trinity attack is called Fever flood**

**Number 20 Nikki = is the dragoon, knight and time mage of the team. Is 14 years old, uses a scythe. Trinity attack is called Flaming slash**

**Number 21 Ashley = is the blue mage, gunner, green mage and time mage and white mage of the team. Is 15years old, uses two guns. Trinity attack is called Tornado block**

**Number 22 Matthew = is the theft, time mage and red mage of the team. Is 13 years old, uses a boomerang. Trinity attack is called Swift boom**

**Number 23 sempai (Justin) = is the green mage, white mage of the team. Is 18 years old, uses an orb. Trinity attack is called Tears of the Goddess**

**Number 24 Shaun = is the red mage, blue mage and the knight. Is 15 years old, uses a chain-mace. Trinity attack is called Beastly fist**

**Number 25 Dom = is the knight, monk, and geomancer and time mage of the team. Is 15 years old, uses an axe. Trinity attack is called Duel casting**

**Number 26 Frantz = is the geomancer, white mage, and green mage. Is 14 years old, uses a cannon. Trinity attack is called Heavy cannon**

**Miguel, Terry, Ashley, Matthew and sempai know all elemental spells and all the –ga and –ra forms of them.**

**Michelle and Nikki know all time mage spells.**

**Miguel, Terry and Dom know all elemental –strikes.**

**Ashley is like Cater but is much faster.**


End file.
